<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advanced Role-Playing by ScreamingAtTheSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785287">Advanced Role-Playing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingAtTheSky/pseuds/ScreamingAtTheSky'>ScreamingAtTheSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingAtTheSky/pseuds/ScreamingAtTheSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is meant to be pure fun (but, of course, I always put a little bit of feelings in there - I have a problem)! It takes place right after the events of Advanced Dungeons and Dragons. Jeff and Britta celebrate Neil's renewed lease on life by continuing to act as the characters they played in the game, taking some liberties with some of their characters' traits along the way. Inspired by images and ideas I just can't seem to get out of my head, plus awesome, meaningful conversations with RoaringShrimp!</p><p>I hope this one makes you smile, even just a little!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Britta Perry/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advanced Role-Playing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringShrimp/gifts">RoaringShrimp</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A toast,” Jeff says, holding his highball of scotch in the air as he sits next to Britta on his plush leather couch. </p><p>“To what?” she asks, her words slurring slightly. She’s not used to drinking whisky, so it hits her fast and hard – she’s more of a vodka girl really, and this is exactly why. She’s only just started her second glass and she can already feel her inhibitions melting away like ice cream on a hot day. </p><p>“To us,” Jeff says, as he clinks his glass against hers.</p><p>She scoffs. “Isn’t that a little self...” she can’t think of the word, the alcohol seems to have settled into her brain rather than her liver and this amuses Jeff greatly.</p><p>“Go on,” he laughs, leaning back against the arm of the couch and staring at her intently as he holds his glass between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it in maddeningly slow circles.</p><p><i>Get it together, Britta</i>, she chastises herself. <i>This is unacceptable</i>. She can’t show weakness in front of Jeff Winger, not anymore. Not now that they’ve been sleeping together for the past four months. Not now that he’s seen her in more compromising positions than her last serious boyfriend. She can’t let him have the upper hand – ever. And being drunk and incoherent in front of him was something that would certainly count as surrendering the upper hand.</p><p>“I’m just saying it’s not cool to toast to ourselves. It’s pretentious.” She flashes him a self-satisfied smirk. She hadn’t slurred at all that time and she’d used that word correctly (hopefully) and he could suck it.</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Come on, Britta. We saved a kid’s life today. If there was ever a time to put on our ‘we’re awesome’ hats, isn’t it now?”</p><p>She stares at him, her mouth agape, because she’s hoping he’s joking, but there’s something in his tone that sounds so serious. She can always tell. She’s not sure how, but for whatever reason, she can read Jeff Winger like a book. Maybe it’s her douche-ray vision. “<i>Please</i> tell me you don’t actually have one of those.”</p><p>“Not yet. Amazon Prime has free two-day shipping though, so ask me again on Monday.” The smile he gives her and the way he tilts his head in her direction cause her lower belly to stir.</p><p>“You are such a —“</p><p>“Thoughtful, compassionate person?”</p><p>“I was going to say jackass.”</p><p>“And <i>I</i> was going to say that we’re supposed to be celebrating.”</p><p>His voice is as smooth as the whisky they’re drinking, which only adds to how convincing he is. <i>He’s right, for once,</i> she thinks. They <i>did</i> save someone’s life today. They’d saved Neil. He’d been so depressed about being made fun of and mistreated and ostracized because of his weight that he’d been on the verge of suicide. And Jeff, of all people, had noticed. And <i>cared</i>. And so, he’d studied Neil’s interests to find something, anything, that would take him off the edge and, sure enough, he did. Jeff discovered that Neil loved playing a particular game, Dungeons and Dragons, and he informed the study group of both his concerns and his plan. So they’d invited him to play this Saturday and spent their day engaged in a long and exhausting round of D&amp;D, a role playing game where players go on epic quests from the comfort of their own basements – or, in their case, the study room. Pierce, despite not actually being invited, had tried to ruin it, of course, by hurting Neil even more, so their group rallied together and worked as a team to defeat him and win the day – and they did, with no one more excited and emboldened by it than Neil himself. When they noticed him talking to Pierce at the end of the game, Jeff and Britta stayed behind to make sure Neil was ok and Pierce didn’t say anything else insensitive, but the boy seemed fine, maybe even inspired by Pierce’s commitment to playing his villainous character (the group, though, wasn’t sure he was actually <i>acting</i> at all). Satisfied that Neil was going to be ok, Britta and Jeff left together and came back to his apartment to let the events of the day ease off of them in the comfort of each other’s company. </p><p>With all these thoughts running through her mind, she’s feeling better and stronger now and she <i>is</i> proud of what they’d accomplished today. And she’s proud of Jeff for taking the initiative to help Neil – not that she’d admit that. Or the fact that he looks so damn good in the soft lighting of his apartment, a calculated move no doubt, which would normally annoy her but right now seems to be all she can think about as she takes in the straight lines of his jaw and the tight fit of his grey sweater. She leans forward in her seat, getting closer to him and allowing their knees to touch in the process. </p><p>“Fine. You’re right. We saved Neil. We’re kinda heroes.” She clinks her glass against his and smiles.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispers, leaning closer to her in turn.</p><p>“So, how do heroes celebrate a victory?” She takes a big gulp of her scotch, eyes meeting his over the rim of her glass and not looking away.</p><p>“Well, after the partners at my old firm won a big case, they’d usually go out on a bender and spend all their money on coke and hookers.”</p><p>“Sex workers,” she corrects.</p><p>“Right,” he acquiesces.</p><p>When his words finally sink in, she scrunches her nose. “That doesn’t sound like a celebration to me. It sounds disgusting. And those guys were <i>not</i> heroes.”</p><p>“Hm. Point taken.” He stares off into the distance, seemingly deep in thought about what they could do. She feels the answer is obvious, but if he’s not going to suggest sex, she certainly won’t be the first to do so. “Ok, well, we could always think about how Marrrrr and Lavernica would celebrate,” he suggests, eyeing her as he does so.</p><p>She laughs in his face when he names the characters they’d played during the game today, choking on the scotch she’d been about to swallow. “What are you <i>talking</i> about, Winger?”</p><p>Jeff’s eyes dart to her lips, down to her thighs, and then back up to her eyes and her laugh cuts off as a welcome heat sweeps through her body. Maybe he <i>is</i> suggesting sex. “I’m saying, we <i>did</i> spend all day role playing. Doesn’t seem out of the question to...”</p><p>His voice trails off, but she picks up his words where he left them. “Role play now?”</p><p>He nods, silently, his blue eyes serious and dark with lust. She swallows, thankful for the two strong drinks she’d now finished, because this is unlike him...and her. Their sex life up until now had been <i>fine</i>. He wasn’t the best lover she’d ever had (that title belonged to a free-spirited fellow anarchist named Switch she’d dated in New York), but sharing a secret, anticipating their time together, catching each other’s eyes when the rest of their friends weren’t looking, it all added up to a pretty satisfying time. And she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that something about them together just <i>worked</i>. They complemented each other, as friends and lovers. She helped him connect more emotionally and he helped her be more adventurous...apparently. But this is uncharted territory for her. She’d always found it easy to link her worth to the physical and she <i>liked</i> sex – as is every woman’s right – but playing a character was not something she’d done often, if ever. And she’s a little surprised that Jeff is suggesting it now – although, given his affinity for nipple play and those clamps he’d made them both try that one time (ok, three times), she supposes she shouldn’t be surprised.</p><p>Her silence lasts a little too long and Jeff takes advantage of that, moving even closer to her so that she can feel his breath on her cheek.</p><p>“Are you...uncomfortable, Britta?”</p><p>There’s a glint in his eyes that she responds to immediately. He’s challenging her. And Britta Perry does not back down from a challenge issued by Jeff Winger – not tonight, not ever. And neither does Lavernica. (It didn’t say that on her character sheet, but Britta feels confident in this assumption.)</p><p>“You wish,” she snaps, jutting her chin in his direction.</p><p>“Good. Then let’s do this.”</p><p>She’d taken her bomber jacket, boots, and socks off as soon as they’d entered Jeff’s apartment, leaving her in nothing but her favorite black tank top and jeans, so clothing cannot be the reason for the intense heat she feels throughout her entire body right now. She’s sure her chest is flushed and her cheeks are red, but that doesn’t matter. She can do this. She can role play with him. She can—</p><p>Jeff snatches the glass from her hand and puts both of their finished drinks down on the coffee table. He turns back toward her, the most delicate smile playing on his lips. He takes a deep breath and trails a long index finger down her cheek, then farther down to her sternum, along the center of her belly, and finally hooks it into the waistband of her jeans. “Ok, Lavernica,” he says, his tone practiced and casual, “what’s a creature like you doing in a place like this?”</p><p>She laughs. She can’t help it. He’s taking this so seriously and it’s just so...silly.</p><p>He glares at her for a moment, obviously offended but too proud to show it. “Forget it,” he sighs, and turns away from her, folding his arms across his sculpted chest. Jeff is so <i>hard</i> everywhere, it can be so easy to forget about that soft underbelly he has. But she knows, better than anyone, that beneath that bravado and snark is a boy who just wants to be loved. And, of course, now she feels bad. Ugh. Why does she have to be the selfless one in the group? Would Lavernica be selfless? She did forge a strong bond with that heartlessly killed gnome waiter. <i>Kyle</i>, she reminds herself. <i>Ok, you’ve got this</i>, she thinks, nodding.</p><p>“Well, good sir, I’m on a quest. My torch was stolen by an evil...dragon and I need to get it back. But I can’t because...my...armor...it doesn’t fit properly. I saw that you’re an...armorer. Will you help me?”</p><p>He looks at her with his mouth slightly open, completely impressed, and she shrugs at him, giving in to this, giving in to him. She pretty much always does eventually anyway.</p><p>Jeff clears his throat. “Well, I’ll try my best, madam. What seems to be the problem with it?” he asks, cautiously, turning his body three-fourths of the way toward hers, as if he’s not quite sure that she’s really going there with him.</p><p>“It’s...too tight. I need to be able to move freely on my journey. With this tight armor, I can’t ride my Pegasus. And I really like to...ride things.”</p><p>“Subtle.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Sorry.” They smile at each other. “Uh, yeah, yes, I can help you with that. You’ll need to take the armor off, though, so I can work on it.”</p><p>Her eyes widen intentionally. “But...I’m not wearing anything underneath.”</p><p>He turns his body fully in her direction now, gripping her upper arms tightly. “Look, lady...”</p><p>“Lavernica.” She cuts him off and gives him a searing look – that feels like something her character would do.</p><p>“Lavernica. I’m a busy man, so if you want this armor fixed, it’s now or never.”</p><p>She rises from the couch and stands before him. She sees his eyes flick to the door for a second, and she suspects he’s afraid she might leave, that this is all too weird or too intense for her. But, as usual, he’s wrong. She’s enjoying this. And they’re just getting started. She pulls her tank top over her head and tosses it at Jeff. It lands in his lap and he stares at it with what can only be described as an adorable smile. “Then I guess it’s now,” she says.</p><p>She moves to unhook her bra, but Jeff jumps up, her discarded top falling to the floor at his feet. “Wait. I’ll help you. I know how tricky armor can be,” he says, closing the distance between them and wiggling his fingers as he dances them around to her back. He removes her bra quickly, but doesn’t touch her as she expects him to. Instead, he just stares, and she would feel embarrassed if this was their first time together, but it isn’t and it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before and <i>why is he still staring</i>? She clears her throat to get his attention and motions with her hand for him to get a move on.</p><p>“Sorry,” he says, as he runs the back of his index and middle fingers along her right arm. She feels goosebumps break out along her flesh. “I think you should remove the rest of your...armor.”</p><p>She blanches. “Um, well, what about you?”</p><p>He tilts his head at her. “I’m not wearing any.”</p><p>She lets out an impatient sigh. “Ok, then why don’t you take off some of your <i>clothes</i>?”</p><p>“Why would I do that? I’m certainly not going to do my work without clothes on. That would be dangerous.”</p><p>“Jeff...” she says, through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Who’s Jeff? I’m Marrrrr.”</p><p>“Marrrrr,” she corrects, rolling her eyes and inching closer to him. “It just feels unfair that you get to see...<i>all</i> of me and I don’t get the same.”</p><p>Jeff smiles at this. She knows there’s a part of him that loves to make her feel uncomfortable, unsettled. “Well, I’m sorry Lavernica, but that’s the way it goes. I’m doing this service for you, so...”</p><p>She sighs and rolls her eyes again. “Fine,” she snaps, unbuttoning her pants and wriggling out of them, staring at him angrily the entire time. She tosses them at him and holds out her hands. “There. Armor off.”</p><p>“Well, not quite,” he says, gesturing at her black underwear.</p><p>“Those fit fine,” she challenges, hands on hips.</p><p>“Oh, I think I’ll have to judge that. Since, as you’ve made very clear, it <i>is</i> my job, as an <i>armorer</i>.”</p><p>Jeff takes a step toward her and she clicks her tongue at him. She’s angry, she thinks, since it feels like he’s taking advantage of his role in their game, but not entirely so, because at the same time, she wants to know what he’ll do next, where they’ll take this, how it will end. </p><p>It would appear that she can add role playing to her own <i>personal</i> list of kinks.</p><p>Jeff hooks his index fingers into either side of her underwear, caressing the skin on her hips as he does so. She takes a deep breath. She would feel vulnerable with Jeff in this moment, but hiding behind the veil of her character makes her feel safe, powerful. <i>It’s not me enjoying this so much, it’s Lavernica</i>, she thinks to herself.</p><p>She grabs his hands before he can take her last piece of clothing off. He looks into her eyes, concern etched onto his face.</p><p>“Marrrrr,” she says, biting her lip a little, “wait. We shouldn’t do this.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at her. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because I don’t have any money. I can’t pay you for your services. And that just wouldn’t be fair.”</p><p>She gives him a small smug smile.</p><p>Jeff leans down and places a soft kiss on her collarbone. “That’s ok, Lavernica. I’m sure we can figure something out.”</p><p>“I could teach you how to speak gnome,” she suggests playfully.</p><p>“I have...something else in mind.” He kneels in front of her as he slowly peels off her black briefs. As she steps out of them, he looks up at her, genuine adoration in his eyes.</p><p>“Like what?” she asks, not at all shy or nervous in front of him anymore.</p><p>“Like this,” he says, smiling at her before he places a chaste kiss on her lower belly. She groans softly.</p><p>Britta runs her hands through his hair and smiles down at him as he continues to plant kisses along her stomach and caresses the skin behind her knees and up the backs of her thighs. Her skin tingles in every spot he touches and she’s so ready for this it’s insane.</p><p>“If you’re sure...” she whispers, closing her eyes at the extreme pleasure she feels when he moves his mouth lower and grazes his tongue torturously lightly over her slit. </p><p>Hours later, after they’ve ravished each other in more ways than either can count (turns out Marrrrr and Lavernica are <i>insatiable</i>), they lie on Jeff’s bed, her head on his chest, limbs entangled, listening to the mingling of their breath.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, you know,” she says, breaking their comfortable silence and surprising herself with her own admission.</p><p>“Well, I had to show you I was good at sex,” he responds, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>Britta looks up at him and laughs. “No. Definitely not what I was referring to.” Before he can protest or scoff, she continues on quickly. “I’m proud that you worked so hard to help Neil. You shouldn’t have called him Fat Neil in the first place, duh doy, but you saw a person struggling and you did something about it. That, much like your sexual performance, is pretty decent, Jeff Winger.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at her initially, and then his gaze softens into one of acceptance and she doesn’t dare think about what else.</p><p>“Thank you, Britta.”</p><p>She nods at him in response and returns her head to its comfortable position in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath he takes.</p><p>“Is it weird that I like you more as Marrrrr than your actual self?” she asks, and moves up and down with him as his chest shakes with the rumble of his laughter.</p><p>“Not at all. I’d give your seat at the study room table to Lavernica in a second.”</p><p>“Rude!” She smacks him playfully on the chest.</p><p>He raises his eyebrows at her and tickles the sensitive skin along her rib cage. “You started it.” His look of mirth turns serious as he says, “Of course, they could come back any time we want.”<br/>
Desire pools in her lower belly once again as she stares into his eyes. She trails her fingers down his hard stomach, tracing the defined lines of his abs. She can feel his heartbeat speed up and she pauses before dipping her hand beneath the sheet covering their lower halves and squeezing him gently. “How about right now?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask,” he growls.</p><p>He crashes his mouth onto hers and she uses his chest as leverage to lift herself up. She swings one leg around his waist so that she’s straddling him because Lavernica loves being on top (it didn’t say <i>that</i> on her character sheet either, but she feels comfortable with <i>this</i> assumption as well). </p><p>They say you learn something new every day. Well, today was an exceptional one because Britta learned <i>two</i> new things: 1. Dungeons and Dragons can literally save lives and 2. Role playing is an absolute <i>yes</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>